


Inject

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [26]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: A non-canon Peridot is placed on punishment duty for being of the same facet as the defected Peridot. Not that she knows that, of course.





	Inject

Pull the lever, press the red button, and the injector places another potential gem into the wall of the kindergarten. Repeat until the supply of materials on the injector is run out.

She was a certified kindergartener, she should be down there on the ground, mixing the chemicals, creating the gems of tomorrow, instead she is injecting that material into the walls, a process that should have been fully mechanised centuries ago.

Still, this was punishment duty, for what she hadn't been told. The sooner she finished her job here, the better. Still, it would take a decade or so.


End file.
